


things you said too quietly

by aphwhales



Series: things we said [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: You want to kick it off his face. And then kiss him.





	things you said too quietly

Your hands clench. “Jake, you’ve got a lot of fucking nerve.” 

He’s still standing there, grinning excitedly with that stupid pumpkin on his head. You want to crush it in your fists and punch him in the face. The grin fades slightly when you growl, “It’s over.” 

It’s still there, though, and you want to kick it off his face. And then kiss him. But this is exactly why you broke up with him. You’ve never been able to get your feelings for him straight, but what’s the point if all he does is ignore you?

You’re clingy as shit. That’s probably why. You and fucking AR bullied him into this relationship and now you’re paying the price, you guess. You slump and grab at the little soda can on your head, and _yank_. As expected, but hoped was wrong, it doesn’t come off. 

You kick the air conditioning unit next to you and hiss out through your teeth at the pain. You don’t hear him behind you, whispering that he’s sorry through all the sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
